Containment Unit (2016)
Note that this article covers the 2016 movie version of the Containment Unit. The 1984/1989 version can be found here, and the Real Ghostbusters/Extreme Ghostbusters one can be found here. The Containment UnitAbby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 16 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 2:04:46-2:04:48). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Hey, how's this containment unit?" was for the storage of ghosts and was invented by Jillian Holtzmann in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon After the Ghostbusters settled into the Firehouse, Holtzmann developed a system to hold ghosts on the premises. Her mentor Rebecca Gorin aided her in the development of the equipment. Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates checked on Holtzmann. Abby asked about the Containment Unit and typed on its keyboard. Holtzmann summarized it was going really smooth but cautioned them to not be in the same room with it for more than an hour at a time or there could be a lot of hair loss.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 16 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 2:04:51-2:04:58). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Uh, I just would say don't be in a room with it for more than an hour at a time, because I'm thinking a lot of hair loss." Gorin continued assessing the Containment Unit until Holtzmann introduced her. Gorin concluded the situation with the Containment Unit was reckless and all anyone had to do was sneeze too hard and everyone in the Firehouse would disintegrate.Rebecca Gorin (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 16) (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 2:05:10-2:05:16). Sony Pictures. Rebecca Gorin says: "This is reckless, Jillian. All someone has to do is sneeze too hard and everyone in this building is going to disintegrate." Holtzmann laughed and admitted it was completely unstable. Gorin addressed one of the unit's safety lights and asked if it was needed. Holtzmann quipped safety lights were for dudes. Secondary Canon IDW Comics After pressure from a build up of P.K.E. was violently released, the Containment Unit ended up in another dimension's Firehouse in next to Peter Venkman's desk on the first floor. Abby Yates got an idea to salvage her team's Containment Unit and make a larger, more powerful trap.Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.8). Kylie Griffin says: "We used their Containment Unit to build a larger, more powerful trap." Since it was virtually empty, the Ghostbusters were able to quickly transfer the contents and its smaller size allowed them to more easily incorporate it into the ad hoc prototype Ultimate Mobile Trap. Ray Stantz promised to rebuild the Containment Unit after the incident was fully resolved. Egon Spengler tuned the trap made from Containment Unit to the overlapping frequency of the other dimension. Once Abby turned it on, it pulled the ghost from the limbo and the Ghostbusters captured it. Two weeks after the two dimensions were restored, the Containment Unit was rebuilt by Ray. He even threw in a few tweaks. Trivia *A Trap can be seen inside a chamber. *The Recent Ingestations display on the machine shows "D. Barrett" and "V. Clortho" as having been recently deposited into the containment unit. These are characters from the original Ghostbusters movie, Dana Barrett and Vinz Clortho. *In the extended alternate scene "Rebecca Gorin", Gorin assesses the condition of the Containment Unit to be unsafe because Holtzmann bled fissile plutonium with insufficient criticality moderation then admits it's never going to be safe.Rebecca Gorin (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Deleted Scene: "Rebecca Gorin" (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:36-00:40). Sony Pictures. Rebecca Gorin says: "You are bleeding fissile plutonium with insufficient criticality moderation."Rebecca Gorin (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Deleted Scene: "Rebecca Gorin" (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:29-01:30). Sony Pictures. Rebecca Gorin says: "It's never gonna be safe." *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #9, under the Dimensionometer, is the Containment Unit from the end of Ghostbusters (2016) makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, on the left is the panel from the ATC team's Containment Unit that referenced Dana Barrett and Vinz Clortho in the 2016 movie. *On the Cover RI of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, in the background is the Containment Unit. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1: **On the far right is the Recent Ingestation screen with the D. Barrett and V. Clortho nod from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. **The caged safety light on top of the control panel next to the Containment Unit from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie, such as when Erica Weis' credit appears, or in the Rebecca Gorin deleted scene. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 16 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Rebecca Gorin *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters ***Alluded to by Holtzmann on page 3.Jillian Holtzmann (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.3). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I'm gonna go throw this in containment." References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016ContainmentUnitSc01.png| GB2016ContainmentUnitSc02.png| GB2016ContainmentUnitSc03.png| GB2016ContainmentUnitSc04.png| GB2016ContainmentUnitSc05.png| GB2016ContainmentUnitSc06.png| GB2016ContainmentUnitSc07.png| GB2016ContainmentUnitSc08.png Behind the Scenes ContainmentUnit2016PhotoGallery01.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery ContainmentUnit2016WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette ContainmentUnit2016WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette ContainmentUnit2016WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon GhostTether2016ECUIDWVol3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #9 ContainmentUnitATCIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ContainmentUnitATCIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 ContainmentUnitATCIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ContainmentUnitATCIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 GBActivisionIDW101Issue6.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ContainmentUnitATCIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ContainmentUnitATCIssue1CoverRIB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover RI DanaVinzIDWCrossingOverIssue1.jpg|Parts seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Category:GB:2016 Equipment Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment